


【侦探咕哒♀】迷局

by Chunzaoqiutang



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M, 侦探咕哒
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 05:25:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18439943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chunzaoqiutang/pseuds/Chunzaoqiutang
Summary: 她看着他，于是他再也走不出着迷局





	【侦探咕哒♀】迷局

每个周二的下午，福尔摩斯都会站在贝克街B221号二楼的窗台前，他往街角处望去的时候，总能够看到一个橙发的少女。  
她是街角花店的学徒，毫无激情的职业，每天所需要做的只是对着来往顾客保持微笑，以及将鲜花的荆棘剪去。她的面容带着东洋人特有的细腻，肤色瓷白，区别于曾经前来拜访他的年轻女性——哪怕被曝晒，她的脸上也没有雀斑，半长的头发束起来，金色的瞳孔像是燃烧的火焰。  
和伦敦城贫民窟里的人并无二致，区别只在于，她长了一张干净的面孔。  
烟丝被包裹起来，福尔摩斯点燃了手中的烟卷。他曾经去过遥远的东方国家，手腕上也曾挂上过檀木制的念珠，被盘得圆润的念珠带着沉闷的香气，耳边有经幡在风中飘摇的声音。哪怕他不曾信任过，也依旧表现虔诚。  
东方人的面孔至今存在于福尔摩斯的脑海中，他可以在短短几秒的时间里勾勒出几张不同的脸来，黑色的头发，黑色的眼睛，谦卑的姿态，刻在骨子里的拘谨。他闭上眼睛，猜测花店里的姑娘应该还有一点儿高加索人的血统。  
又或者是阿努伊人的血统，毕竟她来自极冬。福尔摩斯更倾向于后一种猜测，因为推论总是向更为合理的方向靠拢，才能趋近于真实。平日里，她会穿上白色的衬衣，搭配上黑色的丝质长裙，看起来就像是古板的修女。  
她的裙子材质并不算昂贵，布料在伦敦东边的市场上，几便士就能买到。就像她那半长不短的头发一样，符合她花店学徒的定位。在这个时代，美丽的夫人总喜欢蓄上浓密的长发，哪怕带上厚重的假发，也要在自己头发上簪戴来自世界各地的稀奇玩意儿。  
烟气从他的口中缓慢吐出，在上升的白烟中，他看到了少女平静面容下隐藏的焦虑。  
她的裙摆上有一道白色的划痕，在黑色的裙摆上，任何痕迹都格外明显。在以往，她是不会犯这样的错误。或许是东洋人天生的拘谨性格，她总是对人微笑着，毫无攻击性，微笑的样子让人想到了绽放中的柑橘花。  
柑橘花的香气浓郁，却又让人难以心生厌恶，简直是神奇的味道。  
那柑橘花一样的姑娘，哪怕将她包裹在束缚人性的修道袍下，关在暗无天日的牢房中，她依旧有着惊人的魅力。她就像是站在街道上招手的风尘女性一般，哪怕用肮脏的、油腻的手指去触碰她洁白如花瓣的脸颊，她也不会皱眉，那正是她所渴望的。  
他倾倒出一点儿烟丝，喉咙被厌恶缭绕得有些发痒。他才惊觉，这样恶意的、极度不尊重女性的想法，就这样毫无征兆地出现在了他的身上。在他的大脑中，对于人的界定，只有聪明和愚蠢这两个分支罢了，看似庸俗的女人也会狡猾如狐狸，看似精明的男人也会蠢钝如家畜。  
一切都是不定性的，他的常识如此，通过细枝末节察觉到真实。本该根深蒂固的观念，却无端地糅杂了新的定义。街角处，橙发的姑娘沐浴在黄昏的暖光中，她细弱的手臂正在搬动着剪枝的蔷薇，黑色的皮鞋上沾了泥土。  
他突然想起她的名字——Fujimaru Ritsuka，东洋人的名字发音有些拗口，还有些难记。所幸他的记忆还算不错，在偶然听到这个名字后，他便将它记了下来，存储在自己的大脑深处。  
——满身破绽，这是他给她的定位。  
十六岁的异国少女，不知道追求什么，漂洋过海地来到拥挤的伦敦城内。她在狭小的花店中当着学徒，对着趾高气昂的男人，每天小心翼翼地赔笑，就像是可怜的马戏团小丑。她的生活如此的简单乏味，她太过于满足自己的现状，满足到让他觉得不真实。  
他出门的次数其实很多，但是刚刚撞到她有空的次数并不是很多。有一次他裹着风衣，拿着烟斗，街角的路灯灯光微弱，年轻的姑娘正等待在还未开门的花店前。她的面部轮廓柔和，看见他的到来，她愣了一下，用奇怪的口音问道：“贝克街的侦探先生？”  
他冲着她微微颔首，不远不近的距离。  
她的睫毛在灯光下颤抖着，留下淡淡的剪影，类似于鸟类初生的绒毛，细腻而柔软。伦敦花店的学徒工资非常低微，她的衣角微微发白，生活过得拮据而落魄，但他也无法为她提供高薪的工作。  
工厂里的女工太过劳累，粉尘会侵入她的呼吸道，让她在年纪轻轻的时候，就换上严重的呼吸道疾病。这个世界能给女人提供的工作实在是太少了。她或许可以趁着此时的年轻美貌，勾引某个年长男性，成为他的情妇，从而摆脱此时的困窘处境。  
年长的白人男性，对于这样糅合了东西方美感的面孔，总是难以抗拒的。他们会愿意用名贵的珠宝首饰将她套牢在身边，就像是豢养美丽的金丝雀一般。很多白人男性都愿意这样做，这其中也包括他。  
是的，也包括他。  
他难以忍受她的气息，这种难以忍受，却又和苏格兰场的那群蠢货是不一样的。他曾在血液中注射7%的溶液，可卡因能让他的大脑获得短暂清醒，如同白昼之中尚能窥见一丝耀眼白光，从而触摸更遥远的真实。然而在清醒之中，却又夹带着短暂的迷茫，过往的认知很难解释他此刻的行为。  
他突然想起自己的房东，哈德森夫人去见自己情人的时候。她下楼的脚步，每一步都很轻，像是踩在玻璃上。偶尔她会哼着歌，有时她的脚步会变得很重，还有她会穿上本来藏在衣柜深处的、昂贵的长裙。  
她拿着雨伞，就那样雀跃在伦敦城灰蒙蒙的天空下。  
他手边的书报架上，放着最近一周的报纸，从上周二到今天，刚好一周的时间。叠放的报纸中藏匿着信息，涵盖伦敦城中的所有街道，当然，有些污垢仍未被报道。书桌上摆放着雷斯垂德的来信，被压在裁纸刀下，信息简单而明确，一件发生在周六的买凶杀人案件。  
堆叠在一起的报纸，尚未彻底挥发掉油墨的味道，混合着屋子中的烟草味道，中和出某种怪异的气息，就像他的心情一般，并不明晰。他将二楼的窗户彻底推开，上方天空灰蒙蒙的一片，就像是老妇永远耷拉着的嘴角。  
风吹进房间，压在桌上的信纸被吹得簌簌作响。  
往常的这个时候，年轻的东洋姑娘已经收拾好一切，笑容满面地跟其他人告别，然后踏上回家的路。她住在伦敦城的贫民窟旁边，治安并不是很好，因此她回去得一样很早。然而今天她却一直在出错，手指被尖锐的花枝划拉出伤口，同是花店学徒的年轻男性关切地询问着她的情况。  
那个愚蠢的男人一定在肖想她，这甚至不需要他花时间去分析。各个阶层的男人在追求他心仪的女人时，表现出来的，其实都大同小异。所有自以为高明的伪装，都会在眼神的追逐中，土崩瓦解。  
她摇了摇头，好像在表示自己很好。实际上她的脸色苍白，远远地看过去，他觉得她就像是一张苍白的纸，被风一吹就皱了。同为花店学徒的年轻男性并不能取得她的信任，她心不在焉地拍了拍自己的裙摆，目光微微扫过人群，似乎在搜索着什么。  
她已经隐藏了秘密，在他不知道的时候。

他本来预计今晚要出门一趟的，现在看来，他的行程大概是要提前了。他拿来自己的外套，打开门的时候，发现她正站在门口，看起来颇为手足无措。他挑眉，心想这可真是个意外。  
年轻的姑娘站在他的门口，像一束正在被病虫侵害的花。她走近了，他才发现她的脸颊瘦削，下眼睑呈现青黑色，嘴唇有些起皮，看起来已经很久没有休息好了。此时，她正凝望着他，他在很多人那里都看到过这样的目光，属于濒死者眼中最后的光。  
他觉得流淌在自己血管中的血液都变得滚烫了起来，丝丝缕缕，汇聚到了他的大脑中。如果可以的话，他甚至想要剖开纤细的血管，查看此时血液流动的速度。在长久的沉默之后，她开了口，声音略微沙哑，带着东洋女人奇怪的尾调。  
轻轻的，就像是猫一样，她说道：“侦探先生，我大概是需要来自于您的帮助。”  
她的睫毛微微地颤抖着，手指无意识地蜷缩在双侧，那是内心不安的表现。和之前的花店学徒一样，她不信任他，她也不信任他。她的语意指代不清，说起话来含含糊糊，福尔摩斯想，东方人可能都喜欢这样的表述，半遮半掩，令人烦躁。  
好在他有足够的耐心，他一直都是个有耐心的人，无论从哪方面来说。  
夕阳的光线通过光滑的玻璃，折射到屋子里，有粉尘在空气中弥漫开来，她的脸颊便沐浴在这糅合了众多因子的暖光中，他甚至能够看到她脸上细细的绒毛，那是年轻女性的标志。他想起自己经过约克郡的某座清教教堂时，听到了唱诗孩童柔软的声音，他们仍旧唱诵着天主教的祈祷诗。  
教堂彩色的玻璃，在他的眼睛中糅杂成混沌的色彩，驳杂又纯粹。  
他曾见过许多的信仰，那些信仰之间就像是毫无关联的线条，平行地存在于世界的角落中。然而他们又杂糅在一起，交汇出许多混乱的线条，，远如高原之上的经幡，近如约克郡的歌谣，以及她。他用烟斗支起她的下巴，对方金色的瞳孔中倒映出他此时的面容，他近乎恶意地说道：“那你是杀了人么？”  
就像是撕开了原本包裹着的华丽外装，一旦撕开口子，便泄露出内里的所有不堪。他压抑着内心的烦躁，站了起来，那姑娘便用不安的目光，追寻着他的身影。她的瞳孔中倒映着世界，以及烦躁至极的他。  
他提高了一点自己的声音，房间角落里塞满了他的藏品，然而他仍听到了声音的回响，从四面八方而来，震颤得他的内脏移位，压抑不住的恶心感。他有些尖锐地说道：“你甚至不知道我的名字，便来寻求我的帮助。来自东洋的小姐啊，你是如此的愚蠢！”  
她并不为自己辩解，长得过快的头发已经能够垂在了脸颊两侧，看上去安静又顺从。她垂下眼睛，目光在地毯上不肯挪移，那块灰色的地毯似乎能很好地缓解她此时心中的不安。她轻声说道：“我知道您的名字，夏洛克•福尔摩斯先生。倘若您还有别的名字，那我大概是不知道了。”  
他用烟斗的烟嘴部分抵住了她的嘴唇，他的手握着烟斗的部分，那上面还残留着烟草灼烧的温度，令他掌心炙热。她被迫吸了一口残余的白色烟雾，被呛得流出了眼泪，她的嘴唇也因此丰润了几分。  
他觉得自己可能是个疯子，在他的血管中流淌着来自盎格鲁-撒克逊人的血液，在未开化的年代，那的确是野蛮的血液。他看着她，平静的说：“这样很好，已经很好了，你比我想得要聪明一点儿。你的状态并不是很好，精神已经紧绷到了极致，在刚刚我用烟斗试探你的时候，你想要杀掉我。  
“我看出来了，这并不是什么稀奇的事情。你在家乡的时候，家境应该不错，因为你总保持着仪容的整洁。然而你现在的状态并不好，甚至没有伪装你的狼狈，想来应该是这些天你担惊受怕的缘故。你在伦敦人生地不熟，住在贫民区旁边，像你这样的年轻女性，能够遇到的情况只有一种，你被贫民窟中的无赖纠缠着了。  
“那么，你是准备让我帮你杀掉那个男人么？”他蹲下身来，凝望着少女的脸庞。哪怕她正被生活所折磨，依旧有着动人的光，那是难以用脂粉涂抹出来的鲜活。她在绝望中挣扎着，却又难以掩饰年轻身体所带来的鲜活。他凝望着她，突然就觉得自己像是半身入土的老人，伸着枯瘦的手指想要触碰花朵上滚动的露珠。  
“我已经杀掉他了，侦探先生。”她平静地说道。  
“那你是需要我帮你填埋尸体么？”他将烟嘴深入了一点儿，卡在她未合拢的牙齿中，她的嘴唇也因此难以闭合，脸上出现了几分难堪的神色。她别过头去，摆脱了他此时过分轻浮的举止，说道：“我是一年前来的伦敦，在我们那里，西方世界总是如同幻想乡一样的存在。我是跟随着一个商人偷渡过来的，女人上船不是个好兆头，更何况是一个没什么钱的女人。”  
“你是跟着你的情人来的，然而到了英国之后，他抛弃了你。你身上的钱财不能支撑你回到你的家乡，女人的身份制约着你的去处。好在你还有张看起来尚算漂亮的面孔，于是在你的钱彻底花干净之前，你在贝克街的花店，找到了一份学徒的工作。也不需要做些什么，你只需要对着来花店的男人笑笑就可以了。”他用目光扫过她的身体，细弱的手腕，柔软的腰肢，藏在黑色长裙下的双腿，就像是《圣经》中所记载的、诱人堕落的淫妇，她只需要一个眼神，便会有人心甘情愿地投入到她温软的怀抱中。  
“那已经不重要了，那已经是过去了。”她摇了摇头，平静地叙述道：“我杀了人，男人的血液在我的指尖流淌着，尸体腐臭的味道还停留在我的鼻尖，但是我并不想要为此付出代价。他太恶心了，就像是爬虫一样，他的目光就像是还在蠕动的虫尸，令人作呕。”  
他沉默，过了许久才说道：“所以，你来寻求我的帮助？”  
她伸出手指，解开包裹着身体的外裳，少女的身体就像是蔷薇的花枝，鲜嫩的枝茎上生长着顽固的利刺，紧紧的绷着。她并没有在外人面前袒露身体的习惯，在夕阳中颤抖着，没被太阳照射的皮肤，就像是细腻的白瓷，莹润透明。  
他轻鄙地扯起嘴角，用烟斗在她的身体上划过，就像是在查看一件货物。她咬住下唇，闭上了眼睛，一副难堪至极的模样。他抬起头，头顶的吊灯在微微地颤动着，发出沉闷地声音。暴雨在意料之中，他用斗篷盖住她的身体，同时也掩盖住了此时心中的焦躁。窗帘被风吹得猎猎作响，屋子里的沉闷被吹尽，他坐在她的身侧，嘲讽似的说道：“你可真会利用自己的身体……”  
她用手指小心翼翼地捏住了斗篷的衣角，将自己的身体遮掩起来。橙色的发丝挡住了她的视线，其实有点儿冷，但她的额头还是渗出了一层薄汗。她叙述道，重复地叙述道：“我只有身体了，先生，我只有我的身体了。”  
他挑开她的刘海，露出白皙的面容来，《圣经》中记载“你所看见的兽，先前有，如今没有。将要从无底坑里上来，又要归于沉沦”，她便是那凶恶的兽，是那最近归于渊薮的恶妇，正在啃食着他的内心，将他一并拖入到深渊之中。他讥讽地说道：“你不是还有钱，能够买凶，雇人杀死你曾经的情人么？”  
纵使已经是满身罪恶，她却依旧能够手握金杯，低眉笑得慈悲。  
“所以那已经成为了过去啊。”她轻声说道，声音有些缥缈。她的头发被风吹得扬起，就像是一年前，她刚从来自东洋的游轮上下来一样。那时他刚刚从极冬漂洋过海归来，夕阳在海平面下沉，有咸湿的海风吹拂在他的脸颊上，温暖又潮湿。  
他撑着文明杖，因为长时间未曾活动，肌肉酸疼。海鸥在天空飞过，橙发的少女站在码头上，风吹拂起她的长发。她的身体轻盈，脚步也很轻，似乎漂洋过海并没有对她造成任何煎熬。她依偎在身侧的东洋男人旁边，笑得像是绽放的柑橘花。  
就像是蒲公英的种子，风一吹，便蓬勃地四散开来。生命如此奇妙，蝴蝶在茧中获得重生，植物在幼虫的身体中寄生，新生之中有绝望，绝望之中有重生。他的眼睛曾经看到过最近的天空，他的耳朵曾经听过大西洋的风声，他的嘴唇曾经尝过尼古丁的苦涩，他的血液中曾经流淌着可卡因的刺激，在经历了如此之多后，他的心终于停留在了一处。  
恶鬼在他的指尖喘息，伦敦城多雨而潮湿，永远灰蒙蒙的天空覆盖在头顶，植物生长出鲜绿色的枝条。就像是米洛斯的迷宫，他突然发现，自己已经走不出这迷局，变成了臣服于恶鬼裙下的俘虏。  
他突然想起了那个傍晚，她在花店门口踯躅，最后冲着他微微点头。  
她金色的瞳孔像是某种猫科动物的眼睛，又隐隐有些橄榄绿的颜色糅杂在其中。她看着他，于是他便再也走不出这迷局。


End file.
